I'm Taking A Stroll
"I'm Taking a Stroll" (Me Voy a Pasear en español) es una canción en el episodio de La Ley de Milo Murphy, "Perchance to Sleepwalk". Es cantada por una familia de campistas mientras Milo camina sonámbulo a través del bosque mientras sus amigos tratan de guiarlo al campamento, lo que es más fácil de decir que de hacer. Letra Español latino= Me voy a pasear Con la luna Ya me voy a pasear Me voy a pasear Y sin preguntar Yo bajo la luna Voy a pasear Que diversión es la reunión Con ritmo voy a sentir emoción Pues un pie va seguido del otro Me voy a pasear Noche azul Deliciosa, es un cliché sin hablar Pues muy lejos iré Y eso que tu encuentras mil obstáculos sin parar Dejar de pensar Dejarte bien llevar Y sígueme Sabes bien quién soy Pues voy, voy, voy, voy, voy, voy Voy a pasear (Puente Instrumental) Me voy a pasear Con la luna Me voy, voy a pasear Me voy a pasear Bien me siento Y yo con la luna Voy a pasear Que diversión es la reunión Con ritmo voy a seguir la emoción Pues un pie va seguido del otro Me voy a pasear Pues un pie va seguido del otro Me voy a pasear |-|Castellano= Voy a pasear Bajo la luna Voy a pa pa pa pasear Voy a pasear Bajo la luna Va a hacer Que hoy me sienta genial No está tan mal, es muy genial Hacer una rima ocasional Con un pie delante del otro Voy a pasear Bajo un cielo estelar Maravilloso, sé que suena a cliché Lejos puedes llegar Aunque quizás obstáculos horribles se cruzarán Has de desconectarte Has de relajarte Has de seguir Porque me voy a andar Porque me voy a pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa Pasear (Puente Instrumental) Voy a pasear Bajo la luna Voy a pa, pa, pa, pasear Voy a pasear Bajo la luna Va a hacer Que hoy me sienta genial No está tan mal, es muy genial Hacer una rima ocasional Con un pie delante del otro Voy a pasear Con un pie delante del otro Voy a pasear |-|Inglés= I'm taking a stroll In the moonlight Take, take, taking a stroll Just taking a stroll Feeling just right When I'm in the moonlight Taking a stroll It's not a crime to pass the time With cadence and an occasional rhyme Putting one foot in front of the other I'm taking a stroll Under the stars It's delightful, I know it may sound cliché You can really go far And that's despite all the really gruesome obstacles in your way So turn up your mind And let yourself unwind Then follow me Cause you know that I'm Just take, take, take, take, take, take Taking a stroll (Puente Instrumental) I'm taking a stroll In the moonlight Take, take, taking a stroll Just taking a stroll Feeling just right When I'm in the moonlight Taking a stroll It's not a crime to pass the time With cadence and an occasional rhyme Putting one foot in front of the other I'm taking a stroll Got one foot in front of the other I'm taking a stroll Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Milo Murphy's Law Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones de Disney XD Categoría:Canciones Destacadas